100 Theme Challenge
by MissAntelope
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge for Percy Jackson. Enjoy! T to be safe. Chapters will probably be short...
1. Introduction

**A/N: HELLO THERE! My name is HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump and I am going to take on Wishing-Fire 's 100 Theme challenge. I think she/He wants the challenge to be in Kingdom of Hearts, whatever that is… Anyway, I am going to do this in Percy Jackson category. Oh well. Thanks! I will be working on this a little bit, but I will also be keeping up my other story-Time Traveling 101, don't worry.**

**Enjoy! And have a wonderful day!**

1. Introduction

Thinking over the years, I never forget anything. The quests, the friends, the deaths, the wars, the love, and the hardships. Being the son of Poseidon puts you through a lot.

There are people in my life that I would die for. I have come close before.

Today there were a bunch of new people coming to came and I was glad to give them a tour around camp.

There were three young kids sitting on the steps of the big house. All of them looked a little nervous and reminded me of the time I came to came. Except they weren't attacked by a giant monster with horns.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" They looked up at me while I introduced them to camp. They followed me while I walked around camp, showing them the cabins and training areas.

"Here, you will stay at the Hermes Cabin until you figure out who your godly parent is." I told them, remembering the time at the capture the flag and I was shown as Poseidon's son.

Next was the sword arena. The kids looked in awe at the swords on the racks as I explained the training they were going to go through daily. Watching them walk around the area, I remembered the many times Luke and I fought together in here.

"Which one do I get?" One asked in a small voice. "Which weapon?"

"Oh, you all get one that is meant for you. Mine is Riptide." I told them and quickly uncapped my sword. The bronze metal shone on the floor and the newbies looked at the blade.

"I want a bow and arrow." One boy whispered to the other.

I continued to show them the rest of camp. When we went to the archery place the one who was ooing and awing the bow and arrow was taken aside by an Apollo camper for a minute to shoot an arrow real quick. The new camper pulled the arrow back and let go. The arrow sprouted its self in the middle of the target and we looked at him in amazement. The glowing symbol of Apollo shone above his head.

"Welcome, son of Apollo. Welcome to camp."

**A/N: Ok, so I didn't really have anything to do with this first chapter, but the next one will be good, I promise. The next theme is LOVE and I will do well. Thanks for your support-and see if you like my other stories. Have a great day!**


	2. Love

**A/N: LOVE, ladies and gentlemen. LOVE is today's topic.**

2. Love

"Love ya!",

And any other variations on the three words, I, Love, and You are the only thing I have heard. They were really forced and I know we are young, but sometimes, I like to hear the real thing. I know my place, but I want to know if that is the same for the other half.

I love you. I love you, Annabeth.

These three words jarred me out from reality.

Annabeth and I were fighting going against a line of campers. They have gone rouge, and are trying to capture our prized possession. Somewhere in the forest, somewhere only a child of Athena would find it, flew our red flag.

I clanged swords with another camper and pushed him back. I startled camper that was recently new intended to take me on. She swung her sword down on my head, but I dodged it and the blade planted itself into the ground.

"Nice swing!" I called to her. Trying to be uplifting. I could tell the people who haven't ever done this before, because they were at the back, cowering by a tree.

Annabeth at my side was currently swiping the feet out from a Hephaestus camper. He fell on his butt and we advanced forward, leaving the remaining for the rest of our line.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth was leading and I was left in her dust.

"I'll race you!" I called to her. With all the strength I had, I put it to my legs, pumping me farther and faster every inch. I searched through the flag with Annabeth. I touched the tree near a pile of rocks, but was too slow for the golden haired girl.

"Sucker." She smiled and looked high and low for the blue flag.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" A battle cry of two rang out from my left. I pressed my back against the rocks and held up my sword. The Stoll twins charged at both of us.

"Where's the flag, Travis?" I asked and blocked his sword. Our faces were inches apart and I pushed him backwards.

"Not telling you." He came at my again with a sly smile and I ducked his strike. Quickly, I went around his body and kicked him onto the ground. "Ok, I surrender!" He called from beneath my sword point. I looked at Annabeth, hoping she was impressed but she had already defeated Conner and was waiting for me.

It wasn't the usual look on her face, of mockery and happiness. It was more serious. Her grey eyes looked into my green stare and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She said very plainly. I smiled.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I stuttered. I couldn't think what to do next. Just the look of the words spilling over her lips was the happiest feeling in the world. I was overjoyed to hear them from her.

I guess I was standing there like an idiot, because next thing I knew, I was _not _staring at Annabeth with the same awe she was looking at me with. Her face became scared and she focused on something behind me.

"Percy! Look out!" She screamed. I turned around and saw Travis with a crazed look on his face. He brought his sword down and sliced at my arm.

The rest of the game wasn't ideal of the angry Athena team. But it was alright, because afterwards, I got a kiss and a beautiful girl in my arms-Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Yeah! I like posting at night. I hope I am suited for 100 challenges. I think it is fun, but it may not be for some people. Keep up those reviews! And, have a wonderful day.**

**ALSO: I created a fictionpress acount under the exact same pen name-HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump. From there, I will be posting my original story with my own characters as soon as I can. Thanks, until next time!**


	3. Hate

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I love getting them. I am making all of this up by the way. I don't really know if Percy hates Luke and Ethan. I mean… you know what I mean? Anyways- I don't know if I said this but **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordan.**

3. Hate

I have never actually hated someone before. Yes, I may be disappointed in people but I don't usually feel the burning, blood boiling feeling that you get when looking in someone's face.

It was my birthday and we were celebrating at camp. Annabeth and I took the day off from training and hung out with our friends. Thalia made the hunters stop at camp, Tyson came, Rachel also came and Grover and Juniper were sitting at the picnic table with us. Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank were here too.

Tyson and Rachel had made a blue cake for me and I was slicing pieces and handing them down. We ate and talked. This went on for a while and I saw a sadness on Annabeth's face. I didn't have to ask. I knew what it was.

Luke. He was such a nice guy when I started camp. Looking into his cold, golden eyes reminds me of the betrayal he chose. The foolish idea to go against your parents. I know Hermes isn't my parent, but you still shouldn't question the strength of the Gods.

On my birthday, I always saw a few moments of sadness play on her face. I knew she missed him. Even if I was her boyfriend, he was there for the first part of her life as a demigod. He was the only stable thing her and Thalia had in their adventure.

He was one of the people that I hated in life. I felt sorry for him too, but when I see that look of sadness on my Wise Girl, I want to explode and wipe away her memories, hoping that would clear her disposition. I would never do that though.

Annabeth got up and hugged Thalia. The hunters were going back on their journey. I wasn't sure what they were doing actually. I saw Annabeth's sleeve roll up a bit when they embraced each other. The small scar on her arm was enough for me to remember the other person.

Ethan is another person who I would kill cold blooded. Him threatening to hurt me, or my best friends does _not _go over well. When he slid that poisoned knife into Annabeth's arm, I wanted to hurt him so badly. I wanted revenge. The only revenge I had was settling with the fact that he didn't choose the right side. Sure, he may have chosen he side he feels is right, but in the end good triumphs evil.

My birthday is a day I hate. I remember the fallen campers and always feel remorse.

Thalia hugged my goodbye and ran off.

"So Seaweed Brain, whatcha thinking?" Annabeth fell instep with me to clean up the dishes on the dinning pavilon.

"Oh, I don't know. I love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too Percy." She smiled and it took it all away.

**A/N: Well, I was not impressed with how that chapter turned out. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Fictionpress is pretty much the exact same thing as Fanfiction-except you write with your own original characters. I will be posting my story with Jake and Evelyn as the characters on Friday when it lets me post. Thanks a lot, and have a great day!**


	4. Vacation

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. I am trying something new with this story and I hope you like it.**

4. Vacation

A weekend. A weekend to do what we want with it. Obviously we couldn't stay at camp all week so I took Annabeth to the cabin at Montauk. We stopped at a store before isolating ourselves at the beach.

We got there late so when we settled in, Annabeth went to make a fire on the shore, I tidied up the room a bit.

"Seaweed Brain, fire is ready!" She called from outside. As soon as I walked out of the door, the smell of smoke hit me like a tsunami wave. It was really strong and I almost choked a bit. As soon as I got out of the smoke column, I saw Annabeth crouched down and roasting a marshmallow.

"Do I get a pre-made stick?" I asked.

"Shhhh, I'm gonna make this one perfect. Make your own s'mores." Her voice was controlled, careful not to tip the puffed up marshmallow into the flames.

"Ok." I laughed and put a marshmallow on the end of one stick. Crouching down next to Annabeth, I put mine into the flames. Once it caught fire, I blew it out and pulled the burnt skin off. Repeating the process, Annabeth gave me a horrified look although never letting her eyes leave hers.

I laughed and kept doing that. Annabeth stood up and twisted her poker stick.

"Percy, I think I got this one perfect." I could hear the pride in her voice swell.

"Uhh… Missed a spot." I said just to mess with her.

"Shut up!" she laughed. Once my marshmallow was burnt down to nothing, I went for my chocolate and graham crackers. Annabeth had a gooey string down her chin and another one connected her mouth to the crackers.

I munched my snack and sat in the camp chairs next to her.

Her golden hair fell in front of her face as she fell asleep. I threw a blanket on her and watched the stars, letting the fire burn to nothing.

Finally I ended up bringing some water from the sea to put out the fire. It smoked a bit. I picked up Annabeth in my arms and carried her to the cabin. Squeezing through the doorway, I was able to put her in the sheets. Immediately she curled up and hugged the blankets and pillow.

When I came back from retrieving the s'mores and chairs, Annabeth had already taken over all of the blankets. I crawled in with the golden haired, blanket hog and fell asleep with the minimal sheets, thinking about what kind of day we were going to have.

**A/N: I liked this chapter! YAY! Please review and make sure you have a wonderful day! Maybe make a new friend, or… I don't know. Bye bye!**


	5. Growing Up

**A/N: Yo YO YO! Thanks so much for reading and please review! This is just something that I made up… Enjoy! These will always be short sort of. So enjoy.**

5. Growing up

It was a field trip and my kindergartener teacher was taking us the aquarium. One girl in my class was following me everywhere. A friend of mine was walking with me to see the sharks. Parting from the group secretly, I went with Phillip to see them and was tagged along by the girl.

She was a brown headed girl with pig tails to the side. Her blue eyes were pretty but she was a bit shorter than me. Her name was Sue but I didn't know her that well. We shared a few crayons and played on the swings together, but I usually play with Phillip in the yard.

"Look at the squid." I pointed. Sue laughed when the ink ejected from it and it swam away from some teenagers trying to scare it. We went to the tropical area, with all the colorful fish too. Somehow, all of the fish swarmed around me. People were taking pictures everywhere and mostly focused on me, a small boy who could conjure the whole lot of fish into one corner.

Sue came up to me and looked at a yellow fish. I felt sue slip her hand into mine and I was now in unfamiliar territory. Girls had cooties! I tried to jerk my hand away and she held on tighter. She dragged me along to the starfish. This was where our class was. The teacher gave me an odd look but didn't' yell at me yet for parting from the group.

"I love you, Percy." She told me.

"Ok." I told her.

"Don't you love me?" Sue asked. I looked around the class and laid my eyes on Janie. She had dirty blonde hair and funky grey eyes. Then there were some others too.

"No."

"You are stupid." She said. I kind of accepted that already so I let her walk away. Phillip came up to me.

"What was Sue talking about to you?" He asked.

"I don't know."

**A/N: I liked that sort of. Enjoy and please read and review.**


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**A/N: Trouble's Brewing is today's topic, peeps. Enjoy!**

6. Trouble's Brewing

Standing on the brink of a battle field really gets my nerves going. I get that feeling of dread as my stomach sinks to my toes. The opponents stand away but you can see the hunger in their eyes easily.

I wondered what was going to end up coming out of this battle. Who was going to win? It was always us but I always wondered if all of our fellow demigods were going to be slaughtered. I was going to do anything in my power to stop that.

"CHARGE!" The long echo of the other team rang through the forest. I watched their feet start gaining speed.

I lost myself for a second couldn't think, just staring off into space.

The stress and anxiety of the battle left me as a sudden flash of the sea came to my head. Sunshine beat down on my skin as I walked through the water. Strength filled me up, from my tip toes to the top of my head. The darkness of the inside of my eyes were lit up by the outside sun.

A distant voice from my left called my name and I turned to the sun. Walking forward, I squinted in the sunlight and golden bouncing rays flew from the sun. Annabeth's head was covering the brilliant source of heat.

As she came closer, I circled her and held her in my arms.

"Seaweed Brain, you are not to smart sometimes." She said and I quickly kissed her lips and looked into her grey eyes.

"What makes you think that?" I asked and watched her recoil her knife and strike.

I was no longer in the ocean, and now on the battle field, facing Annabeth. I dodged her jab and knocked the hilt of my sword on the back of her armor.

"Because we are _so _going to get that flag!" She said with a smile and took off towards the place where our flag was stationed. I dashed behind her and took her down to the ground. She rolled over so she was on top of me, straddling my middle. We were only a few feet from the flag.

"Hey there." She said and pushed back a rouge strand of golden hair away.

"I need to teach you a lesson." She breathed. Annabeth leaned in and her mysterious grey eyes were misleading. They switched from looking at my eyes to my open mouth, I was breathing hard after running after her.

All around us demigods were fighting for their victory.

"What lesson would that be?" I asked and propped myself up on my elbows, facing closer to her face. She forcefully pushed me back down. I felt the grass on my ears and the back of my head. Her hair fell over her shoulder and ears as she leaned down. We were so close now I could smell the lemon shampoo radiate from her hair. I closed my eyes and focused on her smell and the sounds of her breathing. I could almost hear her heart beat but I could definitely feel mine press into my chest.

"Don't let your enemies distract you." She whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes with a confused look and she wasn't there anymore.

"Wise Girl?" I asked and rolled onto my front. She was looking at me with the flag in her hand, triumphantly. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I love you, Percy." She said as she ran back to her team.

"Love you to." I called and picked myself up.

That girl drives me crazy.

**A/N: Haha, this kind of got out of hand sort of. Sorry! But I liked it. A lot of emotion/romance. Hope you like it and HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I won't be able to post as often during the school year, sorry. Enjoy! Ok, I'm pretty sure this was Percy Jackson, right? Where Sally comes to pick him up at kindergarten and she finds him with a big snake, yeah? Ok well I'm writing it from his POV instead of his interpretation from his mother's reactions.**

7. First encounter with an animal

The kindergarten class was really fun. It took me a while to get used to the fact that my mother wasn't going to pick me up in a few minutes of dropping me off, but once I got used to the routine-I had a pretty fun time at school.

Right now, it was nap time and the teacher put everybody down for twenty minutes. During this, I never slept, I just watched the ceiling or others make embarrassing noises as they shifted in their sleep.

The teacher sat on a stool and read some boring looking book. It had no pictures so of course she was going to pick something like that. I didn't like her that much. Some of my other friends told me their teachers were more fun.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I felt something slither on my feet and I sat up. The teacher looked up and uncrossed her legs and looked at me over her glasses.

I watched her touch her finger to her lip and she frowned at me, then went back to her book.

I lay back on the ground and blinked my eyes. The same slithering feeling came back and I felt it wrap around my foot. A slight hissing sound came from my feet and it got closer and I looked down.

Laying right at my waist now, was a green python. It had wrapped around my leg and was now starting to pick up my kindergarten body. I sat up and stroked the head of the snake and he stuck out his forked tongue at me.

I pet his head and the lights switched on. I saw some parents ready to pick up their

"Alright, kids! Wake up, your parents are here to-" The teacher looked at me and made the most horrifying screech I heard. It filled the room and everybody looked to me. The girls next to me screamed and ran for their mothers.

I thought it was kind of cool. I had a pet snake and he liked me. He was giving me a big hug, and that was when I saw my mother run from the crowd.

"Percy!" I screamed and lifted me from underneath my arms and backed away. She hugged me and bounced up and down a little bit as she looked at the snake and I saw the parent's scared faces.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it!**


	8. First Love

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a bit busy with other stories and school etc. Enjoy!**

8. First Love

The rain was pelting on the roof and the night was pitch black. Chiron and I were inside the big house talking about the next day's activities. All of a sudden there was a something at the door. Chiron quickly jumped alert and ran to the door. I followed and he open the door on a strange looking boy who was carrying a slumped Grover.

His black hair was plastered on his face and tears were mixed in with the pelting rain. His face was painted with the dark brown mud and thunder cracked in the background. It lit up the sky and I saw his eyes. They were a sea green color that should calm me with it's beautiful color, but now the only thing filling his expression was fear, sadness and so many others that I could not pick out. The boy stifled a sob, his eyes looking at us.

He took a shuddering breath in and his knees buckled from underneath. He and Grover fell onto the wet porch and the boy gave out. He closed his eyes from exhaustion and before he completely blacked out, I heard a wet cry for 'mom'.

"He's the one," I said. "He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside" Chiron warned and picked up Grover and settled him on the couch. That left me to get the black haired demigod. I had always been secretly attracted to Luke but the looks of this boy just made my heart melt. I wanted to see those green eyes again, just for their beauty. They felt powerful, and… new.

I bent down and lifted from the knees, my arms wrapped around his chest. I started to slowly drag him over the threshold and Chiron eventually took him for me and set him down in the infirmary. I watched as his limp hand wavered from Chiron's grasp and disappeared from view.

Grover woke up and told us the story. He was very worried but he felt a bit better knowing that the boy, Percy, was safe.

This guy must be really stupid to take on a minotaur. He probably had something stuck in his brain. Air? No something even more stupider than an airhead. Plants? Yeah, he couldn't think because he has a lot of plants in his head. Plant brain…

**A/N: I know that last paragraph was kind of a stretch and it didn't work out the way I wanted it to but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. First Tragedy

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading and I hope you like it! I know the last one was confusing but this one is better. Enjoy! This is how I would think Annabeth would feel if Percy died while at the Roman Camp. JUST a hypothetical thing. Also, I made this little section so that Gaea didn't decide to save Percy for later. Ouch! Enjoy!**

9. First Tragedy

I was standing, hunched at my desk. I was on the verge of tears. I had been searching for_ever_. Well, what felt like forever.

Sally was breaking down and I was working overnight and all day, then the next day after that. I have searched every square inch of Camp Half-Blood, walked every street in Manhattan and searched all of New York.

I had marked off a section of another unsearched section of New York Country side that I had searched this weekend. There were red X's all over our area. New York was blanketed in red and some of the nearby states had sections of red in them. Canada had red when I made Grover contact his nature buddies in the national forests. Different places the hunters have traveled.

"Annabeth, why don't you get some sleep, please?" Malcolm coaxed from the other side of the room. He was the only one allowed in here while I was doing these painstaking sessions of searching the map. Whenever I entered the room, slowly the Athena children started to file out so I could have some privacy.

"No, I have to find him." I said, my voice cracking while trying to hold back a flood of tears.

Someone at the door pounded and it opened quickly.

"Annabeth," Grover stood in the doorway with a few tears streaking his face. "Annabeth he's gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Grover looked at me with his blurry eyes.

"I was trying to get in touch with him through the last of the empathy link, but… I had a trace and… Annabeth I can feel it. There isn't anything there." **(A/N: I can't remember if their empathy link still worked so… I wrote this little thing as if it didn't work. Please if I got it wrong, let me know, but I won't change it.)**

I choked. "Are you saying that, he…"

"I think he's dead." He said in a hushed tone. In that moment, you could hear a pin drop. My stomach dropped. My red pen dropped. My legs dropped. My hope dropped.

I sat on my knees now and concentrated on the floor. I've come this far, he couldn't have left me now. Without saying goodbye? He was my best friend. My boyfriend. My everything.

I could only hear snippets now.

"Annabeth?… Can you… Go now… Let's get… Told Sally?" I couldn't tell the voices apart, and all that I could feel was the extensive pain. It was almost like my vision blacked out and I wished I could die as well.

A pair of hands wrapped around my shoulders and I felt myself being guided to the bunk nearest me. Maybe it was Malcolm, maybe it was Grover, maybe it was Chiron. I wouldn't know and I just hoped that someone would find Percy.

The biggest horror was that he was dead without anybody knowing. I don't care if he was with someone else, or… Gods, if he was with his girlfriend. I just wanted him to not be alone when he… I couldn't even think about it.

My head hit the pillow and I cried myself to sleep. The salty tears streaked down my face and landed on the sheets.

I could only hope that I would see him again.

My dream that dreadful night was the worst nightmare ever.

It was a big, ugly homeless man sitting at a picnic bench on the other side of three teenagers. My sight was watching their three backs. The boy standing behind the bench was a pale boy with dark hair. He was big and buff like a boxer. There was a girl with dark skin and frizzy brown hair who was standing next to him.

The third was sitting directly across from the homeless man. He had familiar black hair and a tattered orange shirt.

"A toast, to Gaea." The big man said and I saw the man and boy sitting at the table had a small flask in their hands.

Warily, the boy tipped the bottle and drank.

"Now, it will happen." The man said. He looked into the sun and a few seconds passed. A horrible scream echoed through the dream. I know I have heard that before. I racked my brain to think… _Mt. St. Helens._

The boy with the black hair doubled over in pain.

"PERCY!" The girl screamed. She rushed to his side. That name killed me inside.

"Percy, you _can't_ die." the boy screamed. If this really was Percy, I was expecting him to pick himself back up and get ready to fight this giant man.

"AH HA! Gaea loves me more! You foolish demigod, thinking you could trick mother earth!" He hollered.

I turned my attention back to Percy. He bended backwards and the other boy caught him. They pulled him from out of the bench and laid him on the floor while the other man was celebrating.

"Percy, stay awake." The boy said.

Percy groaned in agony and arched his back on the floor. His head tilted to where I was standing and I saw one last glimpse of sea green eyes. They were filled with pain, fear, regret, anything and everything.

His friends were trying to calm him down and I watched as his chest rose to quickly. Another groan and the boy I love relaxed.

The girl next to him shook him a bit.

"Perce? Percy?" The boy's voice shook as he laid a hand on Percy's chest.

The girl screamed _"no!" _and the my vision blacked out.

The next dream was on the beach. I was walking on the shore and swung my arms back and forth as my feet sunk into the sand.

I looked at my swinging hand and one of them was connected to another person. I followed the interlaced fingers though mine and looked at the green eyes smiling at me. He squeezed my hand and we finished walking until the sun went down and I couldn't see anything or anyone.

**A/N: Ok, thanks! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know how I am doing. Such a long chapter so it must be ok. Have a wonderful day!**


	10. Parents

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love it when one of my stories gets discovered and people like it : ) Enjoy! We get to double digits today as I post chapter 10. This is how I think they would react to Percy coming back.**

10. Parents

Sometimes I don't get it. Can't blame me, maybe I just have a brain full of Seaweed, as Annabeth so lovingly puts it. I didn't get why my mother dated Gabe for so long, and for the longest time, I didn't know why my dad left. It felt like I wasn't good enough for him.

Also I didn't know why I felt so good to have his approval. The look in his eyes when I brought him the lightning bolt, or when I delivered him the sea cow. Especially when I stood at the top of mount Olympus as I saved it and when I brought the fall of Gaea. But the look on his eyes made me bubble with pride.

It was best when Poseidon looked at me after 8 months of being missing. Annabeth's hug, kiss and judo flip were better than anything in the world, but I knew I had made him proud of returning.

"Percy." Was all he said, in front of all the gods. His arms wrapped around me and I hugged back. His baggy green eyes were happy and I could see the relief they were taking.

When I saw my mother, she broke down.

"Percy!" She melted in my arms and tears were rolling down her face. "Don't you dare do that to me again." I made out through sobs. I felt myself sob as well. I squeezed her tightly and I got a hug from Paul . They both had big bags under their eyes and my mother looked like she has been routinely pulling her hair out.

"I missed you so much." She cried and hugged me again. "Always let me know where you are."

"I love you too mom." I said and she buried her face into my chest and cried again.

Together, my parents were a mess. I was sitting with my mother telling her the story a bit when my father came out from the kitchen.

"Percy, Sally, I just want to let you know that I am very happy that you found your way home." Poseidon said and rubbed his neck.

"Lord Poseidon, welcome." I said and stood up.

"No, please don't. I don't have to long." I felt my mom wrap her hands around the crook of my arm and pulled me back into the couch. "Percy, I'm so glad you are safe. I searched every ocean looking for you. You are the best son anybody could ask for."

And then he was done. He walked into the kitchen. I ran after him but he had already dissolved into a salty mist.

"He really does you know." My mother said. "He was so worried about you. Annabeth couldn't get Athena to help, but your father had just enough voice to convince her."

**A/N: Short I know, but I thought it was ok. Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**I just want to point out… Did anybody see that there is another trailer for-IRON MAN? The third one is coming out in May and I am SO excited! **

**Well, anyways. Wish me luck in my final on Lord of the Flies. Yuck, that book absolutely sucks. This will be about Annabeth getting lost in the Labyrinth.**

11. Afraid of the Dark

The spider had led me back to Hephaestus's workshop.

There was just one time when I got lost. I had watched the spider sprung legs and started to scurry off into the dark. This was right after the petrifying scream I heard from Percy. The volcano had erupted, and my tears had exploded as well. I ran until my legs felt like they were on fire. My lungs ached and begged me to stop crying and running at the same time.

I knew I had to catch up with the spider. The Labyrinth changed shapes and types as I ran.

There were times where I watched it scramble in the dim light, but there were times where it was only the sounds of the scuttling and the echoing sobs of my own cracking sobs.

I had just about collapsed but something else did it for me. My shoe caught on something on the floor. I felt my knee scrap on the floor as I tumbled to the floor. I tried to get up but the weight of running for so long kept me down.

I hugged my knees and looked down the hallway I was in. It was like a sewer tunnel with an inch of water at the bottom. The right side of me was soaked and I took a deep shaky breath in. The scuttling noise of spider had disappeared and I knew then and there I was going to die.

I heard something clunk down the hallway and my stomach dropped. I didn't make a noise. Suddenly, in the dark, all alone, I felt empty. I crawled to the side of the tunnel and shivered in the darkness.

The only thing running through my mind was the sound of Percy. I sat in the water and wished I had someone with me.

I was afraid of what was going to come in the dark and get me. The fear was crawling in my throat and I felt like screaming. I couldn't fight something off by myself. All I needed was someone with me.

Then the small glint of scurrying light in the end of the tunnel guided me to Hephaestus's workshop and I was back on the spider's trail.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I just want to say that I went to Homecoming with my boyfriend and it was amazing! I hope everybody had a good weekend and good luck with this Monday. Goodness, I hate Mondays!**


	12. Holding Hands

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this. I have another story that is kind of on hold. I'm slowly finding time to write it line by line, but this is something that goes quickly and I can write in about 20 minutes, where my normal lengthier stories take longer than that. I hope that is okay with everybody and please, enjoy your day!**

**Annabeth's POV when she first grabs Percy's hand in the underworld and one where Percy comes up behind her, just because the first idea was so short.**

12. Holding Hands

The river of forgotten memories washed underneath the floating row boat. I heard many screams from the dead and fires flashed in the distance, and brightened up all three of our faces.

I heard Grover gasp when he looked at the distance beneath us. I didn't dare look down.

I heard a deadly scream and immediately got the chills. I jumped up and felt Goosebumps. The feeling I got down in the underworld was something I have never felt before. Completely scary and afraid thoughts crept into my mind and I reached for Percy's hand.

I felt him stiffen a bit but then he relaxed a bit. I just wanted to know that I wasn't the only one alive down here. The warmth of his trembling hand was comforting and I just wanted to stay like this forever and never move.

When we made our exit to the E-Z death lines, I felt a little bit better not drafting through those seas of fear and only wanted to grab Percy's hand again. But he was right, we had to keep moving.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was almost sundown and Percy and I were walking towards the suspected territory for the blue team. The camp was playing capture the flag and we were taking our own sweet time. The Stoll brothers had over heard plans from the Ares cabin, so the plan was pretty much taken care of.

Once we were insight of the blue flag swaying in the wind, we attacked swiftly. It was sticking out of Zeus's fist.

Percy clanked his sword on the helmet of a camper and sent him down. One attacked me with his beefy fist but I grabbed it and twisted behind him. Down he went and the next one ran at me. I sidestepped and pulled him over my outstretched foot. Eventually we had a small pile of groaning campers around us.

"Nice, Travis…" I heard Percy say with a smile.

It was stuck in some rocks and we climbed up. When Percy made it up, he scrambled around to face me and gripped my hand. He hoisted me up and together we stood, plastered against the sunset. Our two silhouettes joined at the hand as Percy triumphantly lifted the flag into the air.

The surge of pride ran through my veins and he squeezed my hand.

Together, we ran to the boundary, hand in hand and crossed the river.

Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Hermes cabin were once again, successful.

**A/N: Just something short. Next one is on it's way! Enjoy : )**


	13. Popcorn

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This authors note doesn't have a whole lot, but I just like seeing bold at the top and the bottom. Enjoy!**

5. Popcorn

Each pop rang in our ears as the microwave turned in circles. Percy was fixing the old VCR and got it hooked up to the screen. I watched as the movie flashed on the wall and made light in the kitchen.

"Fixed!" Percy hollered from the living room. Sally and Paul were on date night out to the movies so Percy had me over to watch a childhood classic: 101 Dalmatians. It was still in the tape version and the film had to be rewound to the beginning.

The microwave rang and the light turned off. I opened the swinging door and grabbed the grease soaked bag out and poured it into a bowl. The steam rolled into the air and I switched off the kitchen light and brought the blue bowl of popcorn into the living room.

"Right on time, Percy." I said and we settled on the floor with our backs against the couch legs. He wrapped his arm around me as I balanced the bowl between our legs. The lights were down low and suddenly, the volume blared and 101 Dalmatians started barking at once.

The popcorn had a salty butter taste and Percy was munching on it like a normal teenage boy in need of more food by the minute.

Once we got down to the kernels, Percy was feeling dejected and got up to pop some more. I kept the tv running and I heard him put another bag in the microwave. I smiled and made sure he put it on the popcorn setting.

"You sound like my mother! Yes, I did put it on the right setting."

"Ok, just making sure." I said and he jumped over the back of the couch and laid there and played with my hair a bit. The beeper went off and he got back up.

The characters were starting to sing a song when Percy sat back down with me on the floor. It was hot and the steam was rolling out of the bowl once again. I took a handful and tasted it on my tongue.

"Holy crap, how the hell do you burn popcorn?" It was dark and some of the popcorn was small and shriveled.

"Yeah, I have no idea." He said but we still ate it. I now found that I have a taste for burnt popcorn.

**A/N: Good? Let me know!**


	14. Cookies

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry about the last sucky chapter. I am working on a bit of secret agent man slowly and have about half a chapter done. Anyway… I glad about the election yesterday! I'm anti George Bush by the way. (haha! I know that was four years ago). I don't like Romney though. Don't hate, just review! :P **

14. Cookies

Today was Percy's 17th birthday and I was going to make it a special one. One thing that he absolutely loves is chocolate chip cookies_. Blue _chocolate chip cookies.

I was working with Tyson late at night to make the biggest cookie that would fit on the large cookie sheet.

"Give me the baking soda, Tyson." I pleaded and his meaty hands handed me a small orange box. I measured out a teaspoon while Tyson was whipping the mixture together.

"We should add PEANUT BUTTER!" He suggested. He clapped his four coated hands together, making a big flour cloud. His big brown eye was full of excitement but vanished soon after he saw my unsatisfied scowl. Which by the way was covered in white.

"Tyson, does the recipe call for that?"

"No, but we should! Brother would be excited."

"Just add the vanilla."

Once we added the chocolate chips, it was almost done. I was so excited. Percy was going to love it! He always thinks of great ways to surprise me and I was sure this one was going to knock him off his socks.

"Ok, let's put the food coloring in." Desperately, Tyson and I tapped the bottom of the blue bottles into the bowl. Tyson started mixing it and the blue blended into the dough. It made swirls as he whipped and I washed my hands.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I came back from cleaning the dishes. Tyson had put the giant cookie into the oven and we waited around for it to ding. Percy was right now doing his favorite thing. Beating up on the new campers in the sword play lessons.

I went to the ring and waited for him to get done. Tyson had agreed to bring it to him as a surprise when it was done.

"Block, NOW. Raise your sword and-… Strike!" He was really good at teaching them. We were bringing up very strong sword men.

Percy skipped towards me when he was done.

"Hey Wise Girl." He smirked and blinked a few beads of sweat out of his green eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." I smiled and Percy pushed some black hair our of his sweaty head. It was warm outside and the water was glistening on his head.

"BROTHER!" I heard and got ready. Percy jumped out of the ring and stood next to me.

"Ok, here is your surprise!" I told him. Percy slipped his hand into mine and Tyson approached us.

"It's perfect!" Tyson said. He presented the cookie that barely fit on a plate.

"Tyson what's wrong with it?" There was melted wax everywhere and it was still boiling. The wax was blue and in it, 17 small strands of thread were scattered. "The candles go on, _after_ we cook it."

"I love it." Percy squeezed my hand and took a good chunk of blue cookie off and peeled off the wax. "To cookies!" We clinked and cookie crumbs scattered everywhere.

"To cookies!" We shouted.

**A/N: Ok, thanks for reading. Please let me know how I'm doing and if I'm lacking.**


	15. First Crush (8 now moved to 15)

**A/N: Okay, I got really screwed up in the order of this stuff so that is why I haven't updated in pretty much forever and I apologize, but I'm getting back on track. SUPER SORRY! So this one goes AFTER 8 and BEFORE 9. Geez, I am so screwed up. Note to self: Reread the order before you post!**

8. First Crush

Annabeth Chase. The girl who has been by my side, protected my back and understood my troubles. And I understood hers. For the longest time, she was just a crush.

I was falling. Falling for her and her tendency to smile at me with the head cocked to one side. Falling for her laugh and blonde hair that would whip back when she looked up at the blue sky on pretty days. Falling for her frown when she was trying to understand the blueprints on the laptop. Falling for the annoyed look she got when she was trying to teach a mythology class and the kids couldn't grasp the concept as well as Athena's children.

Also, I was literally falling. Their hands were holding us up, high from the ground. Someone was grasping my knee, another person had their hand placed on my back and two hands were holding both of my feet. Someone was holding my elbow up and another had my lower back. But the only hand I cared about was the hand grasping mine.

Annabeth was bouncing up and down also as the group of campers dumped us into the river. We were thrown into the river and time stopped. Just being with her was great but I caught her glance before we crashed into the water.

Knowing I didn't want to face the mob above the surface, I made a bubble and the water filed out. We sat underwater and Annabeth wiped her eyes from the water. She looked me straight in the eyes, grey pondering the green with mystery. I smiled and we both leaned in and crashed against each other.

Our lips met and I knew at that moment, she was not a crush. She was much more than that, and I would not give it up ever.

**A/N: Again, so sorry about doing this and screwing it all up. I AM MAKING THIS CHAPTER #15 INSTEAD. **

**Sorry so much^^^ most of these are notes to myself. Hope you enjoyed?**


	16. Memories

**A/N: Okay, back on track. I figured it out! YAY! Okay well please have a wonderful day! I'm excited because we got presidents day off.**

16. Memories

I have grown older and have a family of my own.

When I spent my time with the Romans when I was 17, I was sure that it would be the future when I saw the houses and families that wandered the streets in the bordered city. But once I got home, I knew this was where I was meant to be. The Greek buildings were my home. I hadn't known what I had until I lost it.

The golden curls and they grey eyes that stared deep into my thoughts for time to come. That was my home. So I decided to settle down a few miles out of down town Manhattan. We were close Camp and grandma Sally. Yes, you heard me right.

It had been a tough week. Annabeth and I just told our children about the world they don't know about. The world we have been trying to protect them from. It was their last day of school and there has been a lot of tension because I told them we were sending them off Camp Half-Blood first thing tomorrow morning.

It's not like they are totally unprepared for the real world and monsters. Thankfully, they don't ask questions when we tell them exactly where all the weapons are, or why we insist to train them so hard on the weekends with boxing and other techniques. They look into Annabeth and my hard gaze and they understand not to inquire about our requests.

But I know they are curious. They have it written on their faces.

Anyways, it was still a shock to them when we told them everything.

It was now 8 o'clock in the morning and I could see the dragon on the hill as we approached camp.

"Is that a dragon?" Bianca asked. I looked in the rearview mirror and my youngest bounced all of her 7 years in her seat. I wouldn't say she was a mistake, but sure a surprise.

"Yup." Annabeth said and looked up the hill. So many memories flooded back. Some sad, some good.

Annabeth walking away after my first year, the sun bouncing off her hair. Fighting off the monsters after Luke let them through the Labyrinth entrance. The best underwater kiss of all time.

"And a pony man!" Bianca shouted with glee as Chiron walked up to Thalia's tree.

"Holy _shit!"_ Charles cried running a hand through his blonde hair. My oldest son peered out the window and up over the hill.

"Swear jar." Silena smiled as she too looked out the window.

"No swear jars at camp Half-Blood." I told them.

"Cool!" He smiled.

"Don't go overboard though." Annabeth said and we started walking up the hill to camp. As the familiar terrain became visible, Charles and Silena went off the explore a bit. Chiron, Annabeth and I talked a little bit. Bianca ran off with some Aphrodite girls who I hope weren't dosing her in makeup. That's what she really wants, to be like a princess, and if I had fought with a few Aphrodite girls, they were all about that. The only exception being for Piper, but Jason and her were off doing their own thing in Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth and I went to go check on Charles and Silena and to retrieve Bianca. They were sitting on the porch steps of the Poseidon cabin.

Before they saw us, Annabeth and I observed.

Charles was talking with a girl with long sandy blonde hair. Immediately, I knew she was the daughter of Demeter because of all the green accessories she wore. Silena was talking with a boy with brown hair. They were laughing and my kids were being shown parts of the camp from the porch by another boy and his friend.

This was the end of our times and the beginning of another. The memories wouldn't stop coming for us, but more were on the way for the ones we loved.

**A/N: Okay, all ready. Thanks for everything! The support is wonderful with all the reviews! Have a wonderful day!**


	17. Tower

**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews! This theme is Tower and so I'm writing as if one of them were stuck in a tower, trapped by an eviler force that won't let them out and the other one has to rescue. I bet you can guess these people : )**

**Have a wonderful day!**

17. Tower

I was stuck. I was chained up by the ankles and wrists, making me sit on the floor, all my limbs at a weird angle. My hands hung up and my feet were beneath me. It was hard to sleep in this position. My ankles and wrists were rubbed raw and red lines were marking the areas I was chained up. I do not know my captor or where I am or how I got here. The last thing I remember was saying goodnight to Annabeth one night at camp. All that I know is that time stands still and there is no day or night. The stone floor is cold and damp under my knees.

It didn't feel good to be trapped somewhere where I couldn't help myself. I wasn't beaten badly but I had a few scrapes or bruises. But wherever I was, it didn't supply cheeseburgers. I was so hungry and was dying to have something to eat or at least something to sooth my parched mouth. I was ready to get out of here.

I heard a noise from the hallway and I looked up to where it came from. It was probably the guards. They were these creepy dudes that stalked the hallways every hour or so, never showing their face and silent as a mouse.

I heard a few clangs and something shattered. Something was advancing fast and the footsteps were coming closer. I lifted my head and watched, expecting a guard or something.

"Kelp Head, you idiot, getting yourself captured again." That could only be one person. I watched as Thalia walked into view of the cell. Her hair was spiked up as usual and she was wearing the hunter's gear.

"Pinecone face! You don't know how happy I am to see you." I said, and was still on the ground, looking like a helpless lump of limbs.

"Shut up and let's go find your girl." She said. I smiled as she started unlocking the door and my restraints from the key ring she swapped from the guards.

Thalia game me a hand up and I stumbled on my feet as I stood up straight. She caught me before I fell over, rolling her eyes, and we started making our way out of the cell. There was a hallway and a swirling, stone, staircase. We got to the end and I heard the most missed and beautiful voice that made me homesick.

"Thalia. Did you find anything?" Annabeth's voice sounded annoyed and as soon as I came into view, she gasped and dropped her knife. "Percy!" She cried, grey eyes wide with surprise filled with happiness. I almost tripped down the stairs on the way into her arms. I could smell the lemon flavored shampoo in her hair as I buried my face into her golden hair. I almost leaned into her with my full weight but I managed to stand up on my own.

"Percy, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm actually starving." I said and pulled away to look at her face.

"Let's get you home." She said and I slung an arm over her shoulder, ready to face any monsters that might attack us on our way out.

**A/N: Okay that took to long to post : )**

**Have a great day! I have had a long week and would LOVE it if you guys could review lots. Hope you enjoyed it! I really want to make it to 100 :D **


	18. Stripes

**A/N: Special thanks to **

**Poseidon's Favorite Girl**

**Thanks so much for that review! That meant a lot to me : )**

**SO I have ABSOLUTELY no idea what to write about with the topic stripes, so… No clue… Let's see what comes out.**

18. Stripes

It was a sunny day outside and today our group of friends were going out to the sea. After teaching a sword fighting lesson to the beginners, I ran to my cabin and changed into my swimming trunks. I grabbed a towel and ran to the beach.

I didn't feel it until I was dashing through the sand, but the biggest smile was played on my face. I reached the beach and I was late.

"Seaweed Brain! I saved a place for you!" Annabeth said, she was sitting on her striped towel, rubbing her skin with sun screen. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in golden waves. Annabeth looked really pretty in her blood red swimsuit.

I laid out my towel next to hers and matched the stripes up so the colors switched up when the towels were lined up next to each other.

I looked at out other friends while Annabeth helped me put sun screen on my back.

Grover was laying out on his towel. The Stoll brothers were splashing each other and Katy was trying not to get wet above her ankles, but the mischievous brothers got her wet. She joined in. Clarisse and Christopher were even out here. They were walking up and down the shore, soaking up the sun. Leo was flying a special kite that looked as if he had modified it to do something weird. Knowing Leo, it probably had some special weapons or mechanical modifications. Piper and Jason were racing each other on the beach.

I felt Annabeth's fingers slide over my shoulders.

"All done." She said.

"Thanks." I said and started to get up. She pounced on her knees and shoved me to the floor.

"First one to the sea wins!" She screamed and took off, kicking sand out from under her feet. "No cheating!"

I lunged up and ran after her. We waded out to the deepest she could go until I had to drag her back to where she could touch so she didn't get sucked out to sea.

We participated in Grover's "Marco Polo" game until Connor dropped off the reef and I went after him.

Eventually, we got tired and everyone went back to lie on the towels.

I turned on my side to look at Annabeth. She opened her eyes and looked at me. The sun streaked across the sky so I had to squint to see her clearly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I shrugged. Annabeth lifted her fingers and had two of them walk across one of the stripes on her side. I met her in the middle with two of my fingers, walking on an adjacent blue stripe.

Her finger guy shifted his weight onto one leg and with the other, kicked my hand.

"Take that." She said.

"Oh it's on, Wise Girl." I said and did a forward kick.

**A/N: Okay, well that's over!**


	19. Stars

**A/N: This one takes place when Percy is frustrated at the Roman Camp. Just something that I would add to the story line, a minor little event.**

19. Stars

I should be tired. I should be ready to drop dead or run away. I was so frustrated, it would be normal for me to be tired.

Today, I had carried a goddess, lost some sort of invulnerability, made new friends, a new home and so much more. The worst part of it was that there was something inside of me, digging at my brain. There was something I was forgetting.

I am 17 and I can't remember my former life. Nothing. I couldn't remember my family, my hometown, friends, or anything. The only thing I could remember was the name "Annabeth" and a mysterious pair of grey eyes. Nothing else.

It was quiet in the barracks and everyone in the room was asleep except for me. I quietly got up from my bunk and walked out to the outside. The stars were bright when I looked up and the night was cold.

A little voice in my head said something.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

"_No, Seaweed Brain, _that's_ Capricorn and over there is-" A female voice said. I was looking up at the night sky from my back, a few pine trees were bordering my vision._

"_Virgo."_

"_Yeah." The girl said. "And over there is Orion. Why haven't you learned these yet?" She pointed again. "Over there is the big dipper. If you ever get lost, use it to tell which way you are going, okay?"_

"_Will it lead back to you?" I asked, turning my head towards her. She looked at me and this mysterious girl had curly blonde hair. It cushioned her head on the grassy floor. The most intriguing thing about this girl was her grey eyes, that made you try and question your own existence when you peered into her eyes._

"_It will always lead to me. But I will be looking for you too."_

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

That small thought ran through my head. I was pretty sure that the grey eyes I remembered were the eyes of that girl. She must have been Annabeth. I wasn't sure and I shook my head.

I walked a little bit down the path in the moonlight. After a while, I got lost so I turned around. I looked up once more and recognized the north star. It shined brightly in the dark and I knew that was the way to Annabeth.

I walked back to my bunk, trying to rack my brain about past memories, but nothing was working. Before I went back to my bunk, I took one more look up to the sky. _Give me a sign._ I wished. I waited for a few seconds before heading back in when I saw something streak across the sky with great speed. It crossed the sky and I made a wish. I would tell you but then it wouldn't come true.

I watched it disappear. Then I noticed something else in the sky. I think it was a constellation that the girl taught me. It was the shape of a hunter, dancing across the sky. Something odd struck me about this constellation.

I shook it off and went to bed, hoping to dream about the girl but all that was running through my mind that night, was the north star. The North Star. The North Star.

**A/N: I love doing these things, because they are so quick and fun!**

**Have a great day! Almost Friday everyone, celebrate!**


	20. Universe

**A/N: Okay, ready! Hope you have a wonderful day! Today, the sky here was beautiful! Bright blue skies. I have, (again,) NO idea about what I am going to do for this one, but I will do my best, but it's probably going to be horrible. Enjoy! I am also switching between Percy and Annabeth, I don't know if I said this already, but the themes are based around Percy and Annabeth so this one is in Annabeth's POV.**

20. Universe

These trips he takes me on always are the most fascinating sight I every have seen, whether it's in the sky or deep in the depths of the ocean. I always say the same thing.

When we go underneath the water, our heads dipping into the sea. As the air bubble closes over I can take a breath of air in at ease. My breath is taken away as he grips my hands and we sink lower into the deep. The sun rays above our heads shine and cast a dim light over the rocks. The salty smell of the water becomes more pungent and strong the farther you go down, but it isn't ever disgusting. Nothing is noticeable until the sea life comes to greet you. The swimming schools of fish range from every color of ugly to marvelously bright.

The wind rustles my hair back into my face as my dream of touching clods comes true. I can feel the bones in Black Jack's back dig into my thighs and I can smell the lingering scent of the horse stalls in his midnight colored mane. I dig my face into Percy's back as he guides the soaring horse over the itty bitty sized houses of each god. I could see satyrs galloping through the strawberry fields, pairs sword fighting in the grass, a few Apollo kids playing basketball against some Ares children while the Hermes kids stole out of their backpacks. The wind rustled through my ears as we nose dived and then pulled out to the full soar above the tree tops.

Whether above the high heights of the trees or the underneath the blue rolling waves, Percy looks at me as I marvel the sights.

"You like?" He mutters. Either as I slowly get wet, or the wind is rustling through my hair, I seep into his sea green eyes. They remind me of the rolling waves, or the whistling sky. I feel at home when he and I connect eyes. It sets things rights when I feel remorse.

"Seaweed Brain, _nothing_ in the universe compares to this." I say as I watch his eyes blend into the background. Then I forget all of what we are doing and enjoy the infinite moment.

**A/N: Thanks, I actually likes how that turned out.**


	21. Do Not Disturb

**A/N: Alright, so I know, that nobody reads this anymore, so I just want to reach my goal of 100 themes. Just a side project!**

22. Do Not Disturb

The white dress trailed down my ankles and we ran down to the sea. Everybody was cheering and ecstatically following us. I kicked off my shoes and Percy threw his off too. We ran, hand in hand, through the sand, kicking up behind us.

The familiar smell of the sea splashed into my face as we ran through the waves. Percy and I planned to go out to the sea for a few hours, only in a rowboat and just by ourselves then we were going to spend a night in a tent on the beach.

The boat was willed forward to us as Percy controlled the waves so I could get in. Once we were in, there was no need for the paddles on the boat. Percy moved us out to sea. I saw all my friends waving to us.

A distant Thalia in her best hunter dress was waving us away.

Sally and Paul were holding each other tightly and smiling at us in the distance.

Grover and Juniper were trying to rally up their two small children, but Grover never broke eye contact with Percy, I knew he could tell what he was thinking through the empathy link, so there was no need for excessive waving.

Tyson was clapping his meaty hands, the sound echoing off the trees.

Piper was with Jason and they were smiling too. Her bright eyes were visible from even here.

Even my worst enemy who turned out to be a close friend was smiling and cheering. Rachael was waving goodbye to us and her smile was ecstatic with joy.

Leo was too busy checking out some Aphrodite girls who were, I had no doubt, gossiping about what was going to happen next.

Frank and Hazel were smiling at their close friend as we sailed out. Hazel's frizzy hair was blowing in the wind, plastering her face.

Nico had slipped out of a shadow to watch us bob in the shore, but he then quickly sunk back into the shadows and disappeared.

Clarisse and Chris were standing in the back. She was smiling at the ground as Chris pushed a strand of hair from her face.

Chiron was pulling at his beard, his back half prancing around. But I could tell he was smiling.

I even invited my father. He had his arms crossed triumphantly. All alone, he stood from the crowd with the biggest smile on his face. Thankfully my step mother didn't come. She would completely hate this place and probably diminish my home with insults.

Then I saw an owl fly over the trees. I must have been a trick of my imagination, but I could see Athena's grey eyes even from the distance of the sea.

Finally all of our friends' faces got smaller until I couldn't see them anymore. I turned to Percy and he was staring at something in the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking into the water, seeing pair of sea green eyes sink into the water. Poseidon.

"Nothing." He said. "Let's enjoy the moment." I smiled, kissed him, and did just that.

We were out on the water until dusk. The sunset drew us back to the shore.

When I saw tent, I was expecting tent. But our friends must have spruced it up a bit.

Lanterns were making a pathway to the door that was flapping in the breeze.

Percy chuckled.

We got out of our uncomfortable and formal clothing and into the tent.

Under the covers, we wrapped our arms around each other and enjoyed the moment. Everything about the moment. I could feel his breath push my hair from my forehead and I buried my face into his chest. He radiated heat and always smelled like the sea. I liked that. At one moment, I was sure that our heartbeats blended into one rhythm. I got lost in time.

I just wished monsters could read "DO NOT DISTURB" if I put that all around the tent. But of course that didn't work.

We heard a crack in the woods as a twig snapped.

His sea green eyes that I got lost in snapped open. Percy grabbed Riptide and my hand shot for my knife.

"Ready Wise Girl?" He asked.

"Can you handle it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked and we went outside to see what had awakened us from our slumber.

**A/N: Alright. Tried not to go there I think I did well!**


	22. Princess

**A/N: Alright here we go. Sorry about the long wait. But I figured out my mistake (on the list, I keep skipping ideas on accident. Oops!). I'm back on track now though!**

22. Princess

"Daddy, Daddy!" I looked to my daughter getting off the school bus. She was followed by her older brother, looking gloomy. He dragged his backpack down the sidewalk and hung his head.

"How was school?" I asked and Silena ran into my arms. She giggled, green eyes shining, dark black hair pulled into ponytails. Annabeth did them this morning and for a child of Athena, those pig tails would be worthy of Aphrodite's jealousy.

"We colored Halloween pictures in the library today." She said.

"And you, Charles?" Charles looked at me. He looked so much like his mother, blonde hair lays like mine and his grey eyes didn't have the usual spark

"Good." He said. He dragged his Spiderman backpack inside the house and shut the door.

"What happened to Charles?" I asked. Silena shrugged and I set her down and we walked into the house together. "Well, do you want a snack?" I walked into the kitchen and Charles was sitting at the kitchen table playing with an Iron man action figure. The entire Avengers team was assembled on a cutting board.

"What's wrong Charles?" I asked and pulled out a granola bar for each from the pantry. Silena pulled herself up on the kitchen stool and picked up The Hulk.

"Nothing." He said and snatched the green action figure away from his sister. Silena pouted.

"Something's up, what's wrong?" I asked and sat on the kitchen counter. Charles groaned and then looked at me as I ate an apple.

"There's this girl…" _Ahhh, young love._ I thought. "And Henry Thompson completely embarrassed me in front of her. He tripped me and I spilt my milk all over her shoes. The school pizza got on her dress too." Charles blushed and his ears turned red.

"And do you like this girl?" I asked. Charles nodded and went back to playing with Hawkeye.

"Then you gotta treat her like a princess!" Silena threw her arms up in the air. "Like a fairy princess."

"Exactly." I pointed at her with my apple core.

"Silena, there's no such thing as princesses anymore."

"Nu-uh." Her small arms crossed in front of her pink sweater. "If there's a prince of England, then there has to be a princess!" She said, very matter-of-factly. Charles rolled his eyes.

"I think your sister hit it right on the dot." I smiled at my children. The front door opened footsteps walked into the kitchen. "There is such a thing as princesses, Charles. Look at your mother."

Annabeth cocked her head to the side and looked at me. Her golden curls were loose and I could tell she had the windows down on the way from work. She threw her bag on the counter. "What are we talking about?" She laid a hand on her stomach, which was bulging from her shirt.

"How princesses still exist." I grinned and pushed some black hair from my eyes. My hand touched her belly and I felt a kick. My heart fluttered and kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"Ewww…" Charles groaned and mumbled something about cooties.

There may not be many princesses, but I'm lucky to have a queen.

**A/N: Alright, that was so cheesy but I always love writing for Percy and Annabeth's children.**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
